my worst fear
by AnimeAngel81
Summary: oneshot based on the song my worst fear by rascal flatts. TP


My Worst Fear  
by: AnimeAngel81  
  
I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT  
  
This story is based on a song entitled "My Worst Fear" by Rascal Flatts  
  
1:30 A.M.  
  
Trunks laid in bed pretending to be asleep, she was laying next to him close enough for him to be able to fell her heart beat on his back. He felt her small fingers trace the ends of his hair. She didn't wish to wake him, she just wanted to be close to him. Her eyes started to betray her, as they filled up with tears, but she quickly wiped them away. She leaned down brushing hair from his cheek and gentely placed a kiss on his cheek. "Sweet Dende Trunks, I love you so much." she whispered. Trunks could hear the ache in her voice, as if she had said those words with all of her mind, body, and soul, with her every being, it almost gave him the shivers, but he still lye motionless pretending to sleep. As she put her head down on her pillow, Trunks slowly opened his eyes, he didn't want her to know that he had been awake the whole time.  
  
Trunks waited until her breatheing slowed down to a sleeping state. Carefully he sat upthen slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking over his shoulder to see her sleeping face. 'She looks so peaceful.' he thought. Shakeing his head back to reality he stood from the edge of the bed and walked to the far window that over looked the park across the street. Even though it was pretty late he could still see lovers comeing and going from the park. "I'm sorry Pan..." he whispered still looking out the window. "...I'm sorry for what I have to do, I'm sorry for being afraid." He chuckled a little realizing what he just said, all of the disgusting creatures he has fought and helped save the earth and other planets from and he's afraid little Pan. Trunks chuckled again but cut him self short and a frown started to form on his face. 'It's not Pan I'm afraid of...I'm afraid of loveing Pan.' he thought 'It's my worst fear.'  
  
8:15 A.M.  
  
Trunks woke to the sun shining in his eyes, the first thing that came to his mind was the things that she had said last night. ' maybe I should stay with her, now that I know she feels so so deeply about it, I won't be alone it this whole thing, she truely does love me...' right away trunks shook his head no diagreeing with his own thought. 'No I have to do this, I have to, I have to go, as much as I hate to break her heart, I've never been this afraid before.' He rolled over on to his back staring at the celing fan for a few minutes before looking over at Pans' side of the bed, then for the first time realized she wasn't in bed. "Thats weird...Pan!" he called out. 'Might as well get this over and done with, the longer I take the harder it will be.' he thought. "Pan!" he called again, but recived no answer.  
  
He crawled out of bed and walked down the hall toward the living room to see if everything was alright. 'Maybe she didn't here me.' he thought. When he got to the living room Pan was no where in sight, he glanced around the room, then caught something from the corner of his eye, It was a single peice of paper with Pans handwriteing on it, suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. " She...left..me." he whispered. He didn't even bother to read the letter he knew what it said. He never realized it before, he never realized how much he needed her, tears threated to come in to his view. He closed his eyes to stop them from comeing and clenched his fists as tight as he could makeing his knuckles turn white, his teeth were grinding together in frustration, when suddenly he cryed out "PAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" he fell to his hands and knees weeping for her. Gasping for air he chocked out "Being..alone..is my...worst..fear."  
  
Flashback (Pan)  
  
5:00 A.M.  
  
Pan sat at the dinning room table writeing her letter to Trunks, it read...  
  
Dear Trunks, we've been together for six months, and things have been great, but it wasn't supposed to be this way, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. It's hard to tell you that I'm leaving, but staying here is my worst fear.  
  
I'm sorry,  
Pan  
  
She got up from the table looking back at the letter she had just written for a second, picked up a bag filled with somethings she kept thier incase she spent the night, slowly turned around toward the door and never looked back.  
  
The End!  
  
constructive critism would be nice, no flames please


End file.
